Reedstar's Journey
Prologue "Follow close, Lilyfoot!" '' The young medicine cat nudged the grey queen's tail tip. "The storm is starting, it's not safe for you to be here!" He winced as a large flury of snow circled through the camp. ''Please, Starclan, let Lillyfoot and her kits live. Let the clan live! ''He screwed his nose, trying to get to the nursery- the bramble covered cave was only a silhouette against the darkness of the winter. "We cannot afford to loose you and your kits!" His lean figure was dark against the building snow storm. "We ''have ''to get to the nursery- it's safe there!" "Take cover, Stoneclan!" The deputy howled, helping to steer the elders into their dens. "The storm has yet to get worse!" She stumbled on the icy ground, meeting up with the leader. "I think some of the 'paws and mentors are out training." She panted. "Out in the Morning Stones- Oakstar we have to send a rescue!" "They are clever warriors with wittful apprentices, they can survive up there." The dark brown tabby replied, his white underbelly flashed through the darkness as he spinted into his den, lithe as a squirrel. "A rescue will go at Sunup tommorow, Finchfoot! I can't stress this enough, go inside for Starclan's sake!" Oakstar yowled as a strong wind blew through the camp. "You must send out a rescue!" The she-cat spat- white hackles raised. Her pelt was almost invisable to the snow behind her. "Stoneshore, Mistystream, Panthertooth and Harewhisker- follow me!" She began to run towards the steep snowhills- the four warriors pushed past Lilyfoot and Redmask. "Watch it, Redmask!" Finchfoot hissed, steering her group up into the mountain tops. Lilyfoot was pushed left and right by the coming warriors- her paws slid as she tried despirately to keep her balance. "Redmask!" The queen cried. "Lilyfoot! You are falling behind, again!" Redmask tugged sharply on her scruff, beginning to drag her forewards. The queen growled- ripping away from the russet tom's grasp. "Lilyfoot!" He whipped his head towards Lilyfoot- who stood shivering and panting hard. "Redmask- I can't keep up!" Her swelled stomach swayed side to side. "I feel so heavy, and my paws are numbing from all this cold ice!" Her gaze flickered as she collapsed to the ground. "I'm not going to make it to the nursery in time! The kits are going to die!" She winced as Redmask pulled her to her paws. "Your tugging certainly makes me feel nauseous!" She groaned, her legs convulsed and her amber eyes were widened with fear. "We aren't going to make it!" She cried into his flicking ears. "Please- slow down!" Redmask pushed on her flank, nudging her in the direction towards the bramble-covered nursery. "Slow down!" She screeched as Redmask bashed his head against her, and she could feel bruises forming from his hard hits. "They will make it, Lilyfoot- so are you! We just have to keep calm and get to the cave!" He shoved her again. His fur was speckled with white snow, ice began to burn the tips of his ears. He couldn't stop. The life of a queen and her kits were at stake. "I need an extra paw!" He yowled, raising his tail and swaying it back and forth- it looked like a snake, thin and long. Another cat caught sight of Redmask's signal and came sprinting forwards. The tom stopped, skidding across the ice towards Lilyfoot and Redmask. "Take her to the nursery, immediately." The tom ordered, running towards the wind- the howling cry waved past him as he steered himself into the den. "Hare-dung!" The tom grit his teeth- all the herbs were frozen under a thick sheet of ice. Redmask looked for something- anything that might have been left would work. "I couldn't find any herbs, Lilyfoot." Redmask wiped his sweaty forehead with the back of his paw. "Please keep this in your mouth- it will reduce a bit of the pain." He quickly swooped down to grab a thick branch that lay in the corner of the cave. Lilyfoot widened her mouth and curled her teeth around the branch- which already began to crack as her face flushed from the sheer pain. "You're doing amazing, Lilyfoot." Spruceclaw told Lilyfoot, his spiked beige fur stood up like needles. "It will be over in a hareleap." He told her, licking the melting snow off her cheeks. "Redmask is bringing Mintpaw- she's an intelligent apprentice." He watched as a young grey tortiseshell stood beside Redmask, grinning broadly. "Remember what we decided on their names?" He asked in a gentle purr. Lilyfoot nodded. "Boulderkit and Beechkit." She smiled, managing to speak clearly- even with the large stick between her jowls. "That's right." Spruceclaw purred loudly, rubbing his cheek against her jaw. Lilyfoot suddenly arched her back, panting loudly. She raised her head high, yowling in pain- the branch began to snap between her teeth. "That's it, push." Redmask encouraged, his hackles ruffled as blood rushed through his heart- his head felt light and he felt as if he were about to fall unconcious. Spruceclaw watched as a wriggling kit shivered, it's hairless body curled into a tight ball. "Welcome, little one." Spruceclaw began to lick the dark-grey kit. "Lilyfoot, look!" He whispered, placing the kit at her stomach. She grinned weakly, her claws scraped against the stone floor as another kit slithered out, mewling loudly. Spruceclaw immediately began to lick the kit. "This is wonderful, Spruceclaw." Lilyfoot purred to her mate, licking his chin. "We finally have kits of our own." The storm seemed to fade slowly and the cats of Stoneclan began to gather out of their dens cautiously. - "They're a half-moon old, we can go and venture!" Spruceclaw told his unamused mate. "They have to get out of the cave sooner or later." The tom rolled his eyes. Lilyfoot swatted his paw away as he tried to grab the kits. "Lilyfoot, why not?" Lilyfoot snorted. "You're rushing them. They might not be ready yet!" "Lillyfoot, come on." He brushed his tail over her eyes, darkening her vision. With an agile swoop, he grabbed the kits in his jowls. "See you, Lilyfoot! I'm going to show them around." He grinned, the two kits trotted after him like duckings- waddling on their short, stubby legs. "Isn't it nice?" He bristled as the snow began to dot his fur. "Don't let Lilyfoot know where I'm taking you." He whispered. The kits stared at him, bouncing around him. "Do you promise you won't tell her?" He raised a brow. The two kits looked at each other, smiling. "We promise we won't tell!" They said in unisin. Beechkit sprung up, grabbing ahold of Spruceclaw's spiky fur- digging her claws into his pelt. The tom stopped, figgiting in pain. ''Claws! ''Boulderkit watched as Beechkit clung onto her father- squealing in both fright and amusement. Boulderkit angled his hind paws, springing up and grabbing ahold of Spruceclaw's fluffed underbelly. He yelped, being mindful not to shake them off- doing so would not end well. "Alright, alright. I'm not taking you two ''until ''you get off of me." He forced a smile through his pain. Beechkit frowned, sheathing her claws and tumbling into the snow- squeaking as the snow fell onto her exposed stomach. "You to, Boulderkit." He grabbed ahold of his kit's tail, gently settling him down beside him. "To the river." He whispered, dropping to a low crouch and sitting beside the rushing water. "''Please, ''do not go near the water. I don't want any accidents." The two kits nodded and began to play within the tussocks that poked out of the snow. ''Windystripe, if only you could see our kits. ''He stared into the sky- the claw-moon was faint against the morning sky. He watched as Beechkit sniffed the bank, her eyes shut tightly. "Spruceclaw, I smell something. It smells like mice." She scrunched her nose, opening a green eye. Spruceclaw furrowed his brows, taking a deep sniff. "It smells like shrew." He corrected. "And it smells like Snowclan." He knew the scent from anywhere. He continued to follow the scent, his whiskers twitched. "Where are you, Snowclan?" He ruffled his pelt, curling his tail around his hind legs. "Beechkit, Boulderkit- go to the nursery. I just want to see something." He told them in a stern growl. ''Come out, mouse-hearted Snowclanners. ''He unraveled his tail, still pressing against the snowy ground. Two large warriors sprung out of the ice-cold river, pinning down Spruceclaw. "You're on our territory!" He barked in fury. "It won't be your territory much longer!" The burly grey tom hissed, pressing his paw across Spruceclaw's mouth. "You've been stealing our prey!" The tom pressed, his shiny teeth glinted as he turned towards the other warrior. "You see how it's done? You're a shrew-brain- you need to make more contributions to the clan." The white warrior lowered her head, eyes fiercly glared at Spruceclaw. "I can fight. I'm not a shrew-brain." The she replied calmly, taking a sharp unsheathed claw and beginning to rake it down Spruceclaw's stomach. "It's like an empty cave wall. Your blood is my alder dye." She compaired, smirking as Spruceclaw squirmed in pain, being pressed into the snow by the grey tom. Spruceclaw's eyes blurred as he sunk his teeth into the grey tom's paw- sending him staggering backwards, paw dripped with blood. "Who's the shrew-brain now?" The white she-cat teased, flaring her nostrils. ''She's as crazed as a fox! ''He thought. "And-" The she pressed her nose against Spruceclaw's. "Prepare to-" She was cut off by Boulderkit falling from the tree above, landing on her head and grasping his paws over her eyes. The she ran in circles, trying to shake the kit off. "Boulderkit! I told you to go back home!" Spruceclaw stared at his kit in disbelief, to weak to get up and save him. "Lilyfoot is going to be furious if I bring him back with even a single scratch!" He watched as Boulderkit bit down onto the white she's scruff. The she swung her neck, Boulderkit flew off and tumbled into the snow- his head just above the edge of the river. "Not so brave now, kit." She snickered, kicking the kit into the water. Boulderkit howled in fear, trying to move his stubby paws and tread the water. ''No! No! ''Spruceclaw watched as Boulderkit began to submerge beneath the dark water, trying to keep himself afloat. "I've had enough!" The she unsheathed her claws- digging them into Boulderkit's chest and pushing him downwards into the water. She quickly shot her paw out of the water, shaking the freezing water off her now numbed paw. "Agatedust- be a helpful shrew-brain and help me get this useless carcass into the water before anyone sees us. Spruceclaw's eyes widened as he felt teeth grip onto his legs- his head banged against the shore as he plunged into the water. "Bye-bye." The she's voice trailed off to the sound of a blank echo. The moon began to fade- so did the clan, the blue sky had faded to darkness. ''I should've listened. I should have been a better father! I want another chance! ''He tried to grasp onto something- anything, but he was too weak to move a single muscule. The water pushed him down, farther and father. "No!" He managed to gargle, small bubbles began to stream from the small gap between his lips. Beechkit ran as fast as she could, her giant paws pounded against the snow- leaving deep dents. She finally stopped in front of the nursery, her tounge stuck out of the side of her mouth. Lilyfoot stared in shock at her daughter, sniffing her ruffled fur. "Where's your father? And your brother?" Lilyfoot gasped as Beechkit trudged into the nursery- alone. "Where?" She repeated. Beechkit shook her head, lowering her muzzle. "What do you mean?" She whispered, nuzzling against her kit. "He told me and Boulderkit to go home because he thought Snowclan warriors were hiding in the river! I wanted to help, but I didn't know if that was the right or wrong thing to do." Beechkit struggled to speak. "Oh no! What about Boulderkit? He wasn't following or leading!" She buried her muzzle in her paws. "Oh Starclan, no! If they are dead- it's my fault!" Lilyfoot grabbed her kit, her amber eyes flickered. "Where are we going?" Beechkit squirmed in discomfort. "Calm down, Beechkit!" Lilyfoot tightened her grip. ''Please, please, please be okay. '' She stopped by the river and dropped Beechkit beside her. "Stay close, Beechkit." She sniffed the frosty grass. "He was right- Snowclan tried to steal the river. Their scent is fainty marked along the reeds." Beechkit tilted her head, following close. "But I can't find Boulderkit and Sprucecl-" She stopped. "There's blood." Her ears dropped. Her mate, her Boulderkit gone. "Beechkit- Bless Starclan. You're all I have left." She circled her, sweeping her tail across Beechkit's tiny muzzle. "I'm going to protect you with my life." She whispered a purr into Beechkit's pricked ear. "Lilyfoot, I still smell Snowclan," Beeckit mewed, her long tail stuck up like a twig. "In the reeds!" She hissed, slowly strutting towards the rustling reeds. "Here!" She pushed the reeds apart. "Lilyfoot! You have to see this!" She stamped her paw against the frozen ground. "I'm coming," Lilyfoot trudged towards her kit. She pushed the dying reeds apart with her paws, claws unsheathed in case this was a trap. "What in Starclan's name?" A small brown kit with a dark brown stripe running from his nose to his tail tip. "I wonder what he's doing here." Lilyfoot leaned to sniff the shivering kit. The kit yelped, pulling its tail into it's stomach. "Poor thing," she purred pitfully. "I've never seen him on the camp before." Beechkit shrugged. "Maybe he belongs to Dawnfrost or Swanfeather." "I think he smells like Snowclan," Beechkit repeated. "He may be a Snowclan cat, you're right!" Lilyfoot gasped. "It's not safe to return him, I'm not going near a Snowclanner again." She couldn't hide her furocious growl. "Lets take him to the nursery and feed him- he's very skinny." She set the wriggling tom-kit down in the snow so he sat in front of her. "I'm going to name you Reedkit, for it was the place where I found my new son." She pressed her nose to his. "Welcome to the clan- I hope our clanmates can adopt you as easily as they did Spruceclaw." She picked up the kit. "Beechkit- meet your new brother." She smiled proudly as they walked towards the den. Chapter 1 ''"Lavenderkit, look at how small he is." ''A nearby noice snickered. Reedkit heard the voices of his denmates. "When is he going to open his eyes, Lilyfoot?" Reedkit bristled as Lilyfoot gave a light shrug. "Is it going to be soon?" Lilyfoot's shoulders moves again. "I hope it's soon. Denmates who can't see or play are no fun at all." The tom's high mew was edged with disappointment. "They can't play mossball, squirrel toss, or tag." "Minnowkit- please be quiet." Reedkit's ears swayed as he followed the direction of the new voice. "Lilyfoot's kit has yet to open his eyes. You can play with Beechkit and your sister." The queen suggested, beginning to lick the talkitive kit's fur. The tom squawked in suprise as the queen pulled him away- Reedkit couldn't hold back his growing smile. "You're fur is still rustled from you sleeping. Look at you! You look like a burr on short, stubby legs!" The queen commented harshly. "I can't wait to be a 'paw." The kit hissed. "And why?" The other queen asked as she groomed his son. "So I don't have to get cleaned by ''you ''every moment of every day." He growled. "Then- I'm going to be the best warrior Stoneclan has ever seen!" He jumped up, scraping his small claws against the bramble walls- the sound of crackling, peeling bark made an awful squeak which hurt Reedkit's sensitive ears. Reedkit was curious to see what the cats in the nursery looked like- so he slowly opened an eye. He scanned the cave, looking at the white-and-ginger she sitting gracefully on a patch of greening moss. The kit that had commented on his size was a grey-ish silver with a long faint black line running down the bottom of his tail tip. Another kit lay on the queen, white and splayed on top of her flank- so she was immobile. Another plump cat sat in the corner of the cave, white with very long, fine whiskers. He hadn't heard a word from her yet- maybe she was the silent type. ''Why is she here? She doesn't have kits. ''He stretched his neck, trying to glance around her. "''Psst!" He heard a soft hiss. ''"Psst. Reedkit!" ''He slowly opened one eye, a blurry pale-brown figure stood above him. "Hey, Reedkit!" His vision adjusted and he was staring up at a she-kit with bright green eyes. ''What pretty eyes. ''He thought, wondering what colour his were. "You have very nice eyes- Reedkit. They're a lovely shade of hazel." The she was already standing, and he was lying lazily on his side against Lilyfoot's white stomach. He tried to stand up beside her, his legs wobbled as he nervously took quick steps. His paws were so large- banging together whenever he proceeded forwards. Reedkit yelped, tripping over his paws. "Whoa!" Beechkit grabbed a tight grip onto his scruff. "It takes some getting used to." She helped him stand straight again. "Thanks." Reedkit began to walk forewards, taking slower steps. "I'm doing it!" He mewed pridefully. "Lilyfoot!" He called for the queen. "Look at me!" "Where are you going?" She raised a brow. "Outside." Reedkit replied sleepily. Lilyfoot's round eyes widened. "Outside, eh? It's dangerous." She warned them. "Lilyfoot, it's about time you let them explore the camp." They turned to see Swanfeather- lying on her side. "They will only be exploring the camp." She reassured the young queen. "Besides- Riverfoot, Snowdrop, Stoneshore and Panthertooth are on a patrol with Brokenwing. One of them has ought to see them if they try to see what's across our boarders." Lilyfoot paused. "I suppose. Beechkit, look after Reedkit like a hawk." She whispered. Beechkit nodded. "Don't worry, I won't let him a mouse-length away from me." She promised, leading Reedkit out of the cave- pushing him forwards with her pink nose. "The sun might hurt your eyes, since you just opened them." Beechkit scrambled out of the den, tugging on Reedkit's scruff now. "There's Lavenderkit and Minnowkit waiting for us!" She ran towards them. Reedkit screwed his nose, bursting out of the cave, mewing. His brown fur stood on end as he felt cold snowflakes hit his pelt. He watched in awe as they showered from the sky, like rain but colder and beautiful. Category:Fanfiction